The Devil song
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Mitsunari est un étudiant normal, réservé et studieux. Président du Conseil des élèves, il est un modèle de travail exemplaire. Cependant, lorsque la nuit tombe, il se transforme en l'un des chanteurs les plus connus et les plus adulés par les japonais... Mais que faire quand déménagent dans son lycée des élèves peu communs ? UA, Shonen-ai IeMitsu et MotoMitsu


Titre : The Devil song

Couples : Ieyasu X Mitsunari, Motochika X Mitsunari (bah tiens on s'y attendait pas u_u)

Genre : Shonen-ai

Résumé : Mitsunari est un étudiant normal, réservé et studieux le jour. Président du Conseil des élèves, il est un modèle de travail exemplaire. Cependant, lorsque la nuit tombe, il se transforme en l'un des chanteurs les plus connus et les plus adulés par les japonais… Mais que faire quand déménagent dans son lycée des élèves peu communs ?

Note de l'auteure : Hello-ow ! Ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête cette petite idée. Pour info : les chansons chantées par Mitsunari sont prises du groupe « T.M. Revolution », qui a fait le deuxième opening et la bande-son du jeu Sengoku Basara… Bon, c'est pas très original mais je kiffe ses chansons donc bon *-* Les noms d'albums sont inventés, par contre… Voili voilou !

* * *

Mitsunari Toyotomi était un lycéen tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal : Président du conseil des élèves, adulé comme étant le « Roi noir » et possédant même un fan-club, c'était un modèle de persévérance et de réussite. Mais cette réussite ne se limitait pas à au domaine de l'étude…

- Le nouvel album _Papermoon_ du groupe _Osaka Winter_ vient de sortir !

- Oui ! Est-ce que tu as écouté _Hot Limit_ ? Elle est juste excellente !

- Et Ishida est tellement beau !

- Moi je préfère Kanbe…

- Il est un peu trop vieux pour toi, non ? Et quand je pense que Nagamasa sort avec Oichi… Je suis dégoûtée !

- Allons, il reste toujours Yoshitsugu. Moi je le trouve vraiment mystérieux et cool !

- Tu es folle, il a au moins trente ans !

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- _Silence ! _Asseyez-vous.

Enfin. Le professeur d'histoire, Ujimasa Hojo, était arrivé. Mitsunari regarda ses groupies se rassoir, mais continuer leurs commérages inutiles. Si elles savaient que leur précieux Ishida était ici même, parmi elles… Elles en hurleraient d'hystérie. L'argenté soupira, épuisé par son concert et sa conférence de presse de la veille. En effet, il était le chanteur et guitariste d'un groupe ayant la plus grande popularité parmi les japonais de tous âges ces derniers temps : Osaka Winter. Trois albums, trois fois hissés en première classe du top 50, on pouvait dire que tout leur souriait.

Mitsunari chantait depuis qu'il était tout petit. À l'âge de trois ans, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, le laissant orphelin. Il avait été placé dans une famille d'accueil composée de deux hommes homosexuels, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Ses parents adoptifs lui ont expliqué que les commissions sont toujours utiles dans ces cas-là : l'argent fait tout en ce Monde, même vous donner des enfants. Mitsunari ne savait pas si cela avait eu une influence dans son orientation sexuelle ensuite, mais il avait depuis découvert à l'âge de treize ans qu'il était lui-même homosexuel. Leurs noms étaient Hideyoshi et Hanbei Toyotomi. Ils s'étaient mariés en Californie, et c'était un couple des plus surprenants. La ressemblance entre Hanbei et Mitsunari était frappante, et ils lui expliquèrent plus tard que c'était grâce à cela qu'ils l'avaient choisi lui et pas un autre.

En effet, si l'argenté avait été choisi par quelqu'un d'autre, Osaka Winter ne serait jamais né : Hanbei était un chanteur de talent, même s'il a pris sa retraite afin de partir voyager autour du Monde avec son mari aujourd'hui. Hideyoshi avait de nombreux contacts dans le milieu de la musique, et cela avait aidé leur fils plus que jamais. Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent chanter la première fois, ils lui racontent encore maintenant avec émotion que ce fut un choc d'entendre une si belle voix.

Dès lors, Mitsunari reçut des leçons de la part d'Hanbei, et, lorsqu'il eut quinze ans, forma un groupe avec trois amis proches d'Hideyoshi : Yoshitsugu Otani était au piano, il avait tout juste vingt-huit ans mais tout le monde lui donnait plus, ce qui faisait son succès avec son attitude mystérieuse. Il avait de beaux cheveux noirs courts, et portait toujours des lentilles colorées jaunes : l'espace autour de son iris (la conjonctive bullaire, si les souvenirs du Roi noir étaient bons) était bizarrement noir, une anomalie à la naissance. Mitsunari l'avait connu recouvert de bandages suite à des brûlures importantes dues à un attentat à la bombe dont il était sorti miraculeusement vivant, mais la médecine avait fait des progrès depuis : après maintes opérations, Yoshitsugu était maintenant le séduisant gentleman de ces dames, toujours prêt à faire des compliments aux fans qu'il rencontrait. Mitsunari l'appréciait pour son calme et son intelligence.

Kanbe Kuroda était à la batterie… Cet homme ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter. Il enchaînait conquête sur conquête, ce qui lui donnait une réputation de playboy qui faisait craquer les femmes. Il avait vingt-quatre ans, et aimait dire qu'il était dans la fleur de l'âge et qu'il devait en profiter. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, et deux mèches retombaient sur ses yeux, son « atout charme ». Malgré son extravagance, Mitsunari l'aimait beaucoup car il l'avait toujours supporté dans les moments les plus difficiles du groupe, allant jusqu'à déménager avec lui, dans son appartement, où l'argenté vit seul, alors que tout allait au plus mal.

Enfin c'était du passé maintenant, car Osaka Winter était le chouchou de ces dames, notamment grâce à Nagamasa Azai, le guitariste principal. Cet homme était juste… magnifique. Sa beauté faisait rêver tous les autres hommes, et il était marié à l'une des chanteuses les plus célèbres et séduisante de son temps : Oichi Azai. Il avait des cheveux noirs, courts derrière et longs devant : en effet, il possédait deux mèches qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au torse et des mèches qui partaient du côté gauche de son visage qui lui donnaient un style bien caractéristique. Mitsunari l'appréciait pour son sens de la justice : il savait toujours prendre la décision la plus sage, ce qui les avaient sauvés bon nombre de fois.

Et enfin Ishida, qui était le chanteur-guitariste du groupe. Le Roi noir n'était pas peu fier de son personnage : un ado rebelle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui faisait la popularité d'Osaka Winter à cause de son anonymat. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup cherché pour créer Ishida : son ancien nom de famille, et la mèche qui barrait son visage plaquée en arrière, quelques mèches rebelles, une voix qu'il avait néanmoins travaillée avec attention pour la faire bien différente de la sienne, on remue correctement et le tour était joué.

L'anonymat qui faisait sa popularité était surtout dû au fait que Mitsunari voulait terminer ses études tranquille, et garder son homosexualité secrète. Voir des paparazzis devant le lycée, se faire sans cesse traquer partout où il allait, ou être plongé dans des histoires abracadabrantes entre hommes, ce n'était pas pour lui. Pour l'instant, cela marchait plutôt bien : après deux ans et trois albums, le groupe était devenu une référence, et aucun problème ou rumeur en vue.

Les groupes qui lui faisaient concurrence étaient Rising Sun et Cloudy Dream.

Rising Sun était composé de quatre personnes : Ieyasu Tokugawa, un brun musclé et viril, le chouchou de ses dames, au chant. Masamune Date, le mec cool et branché du groupe, qui en plus était borgne, à la guitare. Kojuro Katakura, le cerveau du groupe que toutes les filles s'arrachaient, au piano. Enfin, Keiji Maeda, celui qui était toujours optimiste et joyeux, était à la batterie.

Cloudy Dream était composé de quatre personnes également : Motochika Chosokabe, le chanteur, était le rêve des femmes personnifié : borgne aux cheveux blancs, ce qui lui donnait un style, très grand et musclé… L'homme idéal. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait une relation tumultueuse avec son pianiste : Motonari Mori, un brun très intelligent. À la batterie se trouvait Yukimura Sanada, un jeune homme très énergique, et à la guitare Sasuke Sarutobi, l'un des atouts principaux du groupe : avec ses tatouages et ses regards appuyés, il en faisait tomber raide dingue plus d'une.

Le problème, c'est que les deux groupes étaient intimement liés : les huit hommes étaient en fait amis d'enfance dans la vraie vie, autrefois internés dans un centre pour enfants difficiles, ils s'en étaient sortis grâce à deux surveillants qui leur avaient fait découvrir la musique. On n'en savait pas bien plus à ce sujet, sinon que c'était également à cause d'eux que la plupart des artistes des groupes étaient gays ! En effet, les deux hommes étaient en couple au moment de recueillir les huit enfants, et ces derniers n'avaient donc jamais été gênés par l'homosexualité. Grandissant ensembles, l'amitié s'était transformée en amour pour Masamune et Kojuro, les deux opposés : le borgne n'arrêtait pas de parler de comment son amant l'avait * bip * et lui faisait * bip *, tandis que le pianiste ne cessait de démentir tout ce qu'il disait, cherchant la discrétion. Yukimura et Sasuke également étaient en couple, mais arrivaient, eux, à être discrets sur cet aspect.

Enfin, Motochika et Motonari étaient LE couple homosexuel à suivre en cette période : une fois ensembles, une fois non, l'un trompe l'autre, et l'autre trompe l'un… Les feux de l'amour version gay, en somme. Et leur histoire croustillante intéressait beaucoup leurs fans féminines. Enfin, Ieyasu ne s'était jamais caché de son homosexualité. Le seul à être hétérosexuel était en fait Keiji, ce qui aidait à la popularité du groupe Rising Sun.

Grâce à ces deux groupes, la question de l'homosexualité au Japon avait beaucoup avancée et les japonais devenaient beaucoup plus tolérants vis-à-vis de ce sujet. Mitsunari comptait d'ailleurs avouer son homosexualité en même temps que son identité, cette révélation était prévue pour ses vingt-deux ans donc dans cinq ans. Il était parfois difficile de résister à l'envie de dire « Hey, c'est moi ! », mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour l'instant. Il avait de bons amis au lycée Honno-Ji : Tsuruhime et Kotaro, ainsi que Matsu et Toshiie qui formaient deux beaux couples. Ils ne cessaient de l'embêter pour se trouver quelqu'un, mais lui répondait que c'était inutile pour l'instant, et que personne ne lui plaisait de toute façon. Il habitait un petit appartement à Tokyo qui lui suffisait largement. Ses parents lui envoyaient souvent des cartes postales, et lui arrangeaient toujours de bonnes opportunités : Hideyoshi était l'agent du groupe, Hanbei leur manager. Mitsunari se demandait toujours comment faisaient les deux hommes pour tout organiser si bien. Oui, une vie tranquille et agréable, en somme.

Néanmoins, cette tranquillité fut brisée au moment-même où le directeur de son lycée, Nobunaga Oda, entra dans la classe, accompagné de huit nouveaux élèves qui déclenchèrent de multiples murmures.

- Bonjour à tous. Le cours d'histoire d'aujourd'hui est annulé, car je vous présente huit nouveaux élèves qui entreront dans le lycée dès à présent. Nous avons choisi votre classe car je sais assurément que vous êtes la plus agréable et la plus travailleuse de toutes, avec en prime le Président du Conseil des élèves qui en fait partie. Je suis certain que vous ferez bon accueil à ces nouveaux. Présentez-vous, je vous en prie.

Avec effroi, Mitsunari regarda alors huit des hommes les plus célèbres du Japon et ses principaux rivaux se présenter à leur classe. Il croisa le regard de Motochika, qui sourit aux élèves.

- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous sommes ici. Eh bien, c'est plutôt simple. Nous savons de source sûre qu'Ishida est un élève de ce lycée, et nous allons le trouver !

L'argenté ne put cacher sa surprise : qui avait laissé cette information filtrer ? De nouveaux murmures emplirent la salle, et Nobunaga frappa des mains pour les calmer.

- En effet. J'ai trouvé cela intéressant, et ait accepté. Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec eux, et vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Il s'en alla, et un mouvement de foule vint entourer les nouveaux arrivants. Mitsunari soupira, avant de sortir un livre pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant ? Son identité était un secret bien gardé, tout comme les informations sur sa vie privée. Heureusement, les deux groupes ne semblaient pas avoir d'autre indice important. Tout ça pour s'amuser, en plus. Ah, et l'argenté voyait déjà les paparazzis se rassembler devant leur lycée… Au moins, ce ne serait pas après lui qu'ils en auraient. Nouveau soupir. Il avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, heureusement que c'était le cours d'EPS après ça. Il se mit à lire, mais ne put se concentrer.

~ 0 ~

La sonnerie retentit, et le calvaire de Mitsunari prit finalement fin. Il se dirigea vers le gymnase, tandis que ses amis le rejoignaient sur le chemin. Kotaro était un jeune homme plutôt mystérieux : il avait des tatouages, un peu comme ceux de Sasuke mais de couleur rouge, des cheveux de la même couleur, et toujours un chapeau qui cachait ses yeux. Il était muet, et Mitsunari avait dû apprendre le langage des signes pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui, tout comme ses autres amis. Toshiie et Matsu étaient toujours positifs, et amoureux plus que jamais. Ils avaient tous deux des cheveux bruns longs, Toshiie les attachait et Matsu les laissaient onduler sur ses épaules. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, et possédait un don pour la cuisine bien utile pour combler l'estomac de son homme. Enfin, Tsuruhime était un peu de leur style aussi : brune, cheveux mi-longs, très belle et connue comme étant la princesse du lycée.

Ils étaient tous dans la même classe, et donc, logiquement, discutèrent un peu des derniers évènements : Rising Sun et Cloudy Dream. Matsu et Toshiie connaissaient Keiji, donc ils comptaient lui demander des renseignements. Mitsunari haussa les épaules lorsqu'on lui posa la question, et tous furent une fois de plus étonnés par son absence de réaction face aux situations les plus loquaces. Après tout, Ishida, LE people à la mode en ce moment, était un élève de leur lycée, tout comme les membres de ses deux groupes rivaux ! Cela ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent ! Eh bien si, le principal intéressé. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au gymnase et se séparèrent pour aller se changer.

- Quand bien même, Ieyasu a la classe… Je pense que ton titre de Roi va être sacrément difficile à garder, maintenant !

Mitsunari sourit aux paroles de Toshiie.

- Qui appelles-tu Roi ? C'est juste une lubie des filles de me donner ce surnom…

Il enleva sa chemise, tandis que son ami lui mettait une tape sur l'épaule qui le fit chanceler.

- Tu es trop modeste ! Trop gringalet aussi, regardes-moi ça ! Pas un pet de gras, comment fais-tu ?

L'argenté éclata de rire.

- Je ne me goinfre pas à longueur de journée, moi !

Le dortoir le suivit rapidement : il était vrai que l'appétit du fiancé de Matsu était légendaire dans le lycée. Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Motochika, visiblement en colère.

- Aaaah, enfin trouvé ! J'ai mis deux ans à chercher ce dortoir !

- Si la prochaine fois, tu acceptais de demander ton chemin, aussi…

- Jamais, ma fierté en prendrait un sacré coup !

Il était accompagné des sept autres « célébrités ». Toshiie sourit.

- Eh bien alors, Keiji, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

Le brun se retourna et vit avec émerveillement son vieil ami.

- Toshiie !

Il lui serra la main, avant de lui sourire largement.

- Comment vas-tu ? Oh, mais tu es ami avec le Président du Conseil des élèves !

Keiji s'avança pour serrer la main de l'argenté.

- Enchanté, Mitsunari c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. De même.

- On nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Tu es le Roi noir, pas vrai ? C'est classe comme surnom, tu as même un fan-club !

Mitsunari soupira.

- C'est juste une lubie des filles, vraiment… Je vous en prie, ne faites pas attention à cela.

Le batteur lui sourit, et fit également connaissance avec Kotaro. Motochika arriva derrière le batteur.

- Hey, Keiji. C'est à qui que tu parles ?

- Oh, Motochika ! Je te présente Toshiie, tu sais, c'est celui dont la femme fait ces plats merveilleux dont je t'ai parlé.

Le visage du chanteur s'illumina soudainement, et il serra la main du brun.

- Enchanté ! Il faudra que tu nous présentes ta femme, un de ces jours !

Toshiie sourit.

- Elle serait heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Sa femme ? Mitsunari pouffa de rire en faisant signe à Kotaro.

- _Ils sont déjà mariés officieusement !_

Le jeune homme lui sourit, tandis que Motochika s'avançait vers l'argenté. Il lui jeta un regard, mais le Roi noir ne se démonta pas et lui tendit la main.

- Enchanté, je suis le Président du Conseil des élèves. Si vous avez un soucis, n'hésitez pas.

Le borgne lui sourit, et il eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'était avéré juste, puisque, au lieu de lui serrer la main, Motochika l'attrapa et la baisa délicatement. Mitsunari sentit le rouge monter à son visage, et la retira immédiatement.

- Enchanté, princesse… Je vais te dévorer si tu restes torse nu comme ça, tu sais.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ieyasu arriva pour calmer les ardeurs de son compagnon. Il offrit un sourire penaud à l'argenté, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de toute sa vie.

- Je suis désolé ! Motochika est excentrique, souvent. Il ne sait pas se taire ! Enchanté, je suis Ieyasu.

Mitsunari acquiesça, et il enfila son t-shirt de sport avant de faire connaissance avec le reste du groupe. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à les rencontrer, à vrai dire, mais c'était intéressant de devenir ami avec ses rivaux, notamment pendant le cours d'EPS où il se retrouva sans savoir pourquoi en compétition avec Ieyasu. Finalement, la journée passa tranquillement, et il fut l'un des premiers à rentrer chez lui. Les paparazzis attendaient déjà devant le lycée, et Mitsunari soupira en les voyant. Ne pouvaient-ils pas laisser au moins les élèves tranquilles ? Heureusement, il n'était pas concerné. Enfin, pour l'instant. Comment cela se passerait-il si par jamais les autres découvraient son identité ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais ce n'était pas le plus important en ce moment : il avait un nouveau concert ce soir (ces derniers temps, il en avait beaucoup à Tokyo : c'était pratique, le public était agréable et toujours aussi nombreux), et devait se préparer.

* * *

- Alors, quels suspects potentiels avez-vous trouvé ?

- Pas moins de dix-huit ! Voici leurs photos et quelques infos intéressantes.

Motochika sourit aux dires de Sasuke. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup, ils auraient vite fait de tout trier. Il feuilleta les dossiers avec ses amis, et au bout d'un moment il n'en resta qu'un : celui de la princesse, comme il l'avait appelée plus tôt. Lui, Ishida ? Laissez-le rire.

- Pourquoi avoir pris Mitsunari Toyotomi ?

Sasuke lui sourit.

- Figures-toi que c'est celui qui a le plus de mystères entouré autour de sa vie ! Personne, pas même ses amis, ne savent ce qu'il fait la nuit, et pourtant il est occupé la plupart des soirs, et ne peut pas les accompagner à leurs soirées. Regardes, son regard ne te rappelle personne ?

Motochika regarda sa photo et, en effet, maintenant que son ami lui disait, la ressemblance était frappante.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé que ça vu à quel point tu as l'air satisfait…

Le sourire de son compagnon s'agrandit.

- Il a été adopté à l'âge de trois ans. Devines quel était son ancien nom de famille… Ishida.

Le borgne eut un sourire carnassier. Alors il s'était trompé sur son compte, hein ? Ça n'en était que plus intéressant. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver des preuves.

* * *

- _YO! Say natsu ga mune o shigeki suru,  
Nama ashi miwaku no Maameido !  
dasu toko dashite tawawa ni nattara,  
houmono no koi wa yare soukai !_

Mitsunari sourit en interprétant la dernière de ses chansons, qui clôturait le concert de ce soir. C'était l'une des plus célèbres ces derniers temps, grâce à son rythme entraînant. Il fut acclamé, et tout le monde lui réclama une dernière. Il soupira.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyables, vous le savez ça ? Je suis fatigué, hein !

Il se mit à rire, et son public fit de même. Néanmoins, il décida de chanter Resonance, l'une de ses premières chansons et celle qui fit son succès. Lorsque finalement il rentra dans sa loge, il s'effondra sur le canapé. Son personnage était totalement différent de lui, et l'interpréter était toujours éreintant.

- Je n'en peux plus !

Kanbe lui sourit.

- C'est parce que tu es trop gentil avec le public, tu fais toujours durer le plaisir.

Yoshitsugu s'assied à ses côtés.

- Mais c'est ce qui fait notre popularité, alors c'est bon. Au fait, Mitsunari, je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas été en mesure d'empêcher Rising Sun et Cloudy Dream de s'incruster dans ton lycée…

Alors ils étaient au courant.

- Qui a laissé passer l'information ?

Nagamasa croisa les bras, visiblement autant énervé que lui.

- Un des caméraman, il semblerait qu'il nous ait entendu parler de Honno-Ji et que l'information se soit alors transmise jusqu'aux oreilles de ces inconscients. C'est juste un jeu pour eux, mais il s'agit là de ton bien-être personnel ! Tu n'as pas envie d'être connu par les médias, en quelle langue faut-il leur dire ?

Mitsunari se mit à rire face à la colère de son ami.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au pire, je ferai avec. De toute façon, ils trouveront rapidement… Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'Ishida est quelque part dans cette école, ce sera une partie de plaisir. Combien lui ressemblent parmi les lycéens ? Pas beaucoup, et Sasuke est connu pour ses talents en matière d'investigation.

Kanbe soupira.

- Alors tu penses que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ton identité ne soit révélée ?

L'argenté acquiesça.

- Quel dommage, on avait pourtant fait tant d'efforts pour préserver ton anonymat ! Mais j'imagine que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement…

Une petite déprime s'installa dans la loge, avant que Mitsunari ne reprenne la parole :

- Voyez le côté positif des choses, au moins je ne serais plus obligé de me cacher et mes fans vont pouvoir raffoler de mes histoires dans les magazines people…

Le chanteur se retourna alors et se mit à frapper sur le canapé en faisant semblant de pleurer.

- Hey, hey, tu es sûr que c'est le côté positif de la chose ?

Tous se mirent à rire, et Mitsunari se releva.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, faisons face à cela comme nous avons toujours réussi à faire face à tous nos autres problèmes.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, et après avoir discuté encore un peu, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer chez soi et aller se coucher. Mitsunari rentrait toujours à pied, car si tard dans la nuit il n'y avait jamais personne pour le traquer, et il mettait un chapeau comme celui de Kojuro qui masquait son visage. Il se mit à réfléchir : pour l'instant certes personne ne savait où il habitait, mais bientôt, ses ballades nocturnes après chaque concert ne seraient plus qu'un doux rêve, car ses rivaux ne tarderaient pas à découvrir qui il était. L'argenté laissa échapper un soupir, et s'apprêta à rentrer dans l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement, avant que soudainement, Motochika ne surgisse de nulle part.

- Yo ! Où tu croyais aller comme ça, Ishida ?

Mitsunari lui jeta un regard désintéressé.

- Tu es le chanteur de Cloudy Dream, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le borgne soupira, et lui sourit.

- Oh je t'en prie, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce-pas Mitsunari ?

Ce fut au tour du Roi noir de soupirer. Il enleva son chapeau, et put regarder son rival dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant révéler mon identité ?

Motochika s'avança.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Tu m'as toujours intéressé, cette expression si hautaine que tu possèdes, j'ai envie de la voir s'effondrer sous mes gestes.

Mitsunari n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris que le borgne avait attrapé son menton et sa taille, l'obligeant à se serrer contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une nuit passée en ma compagnie, Mitsunari Ishida… ?

Il l'embrassa, et l'argenté n'eut pas le temps de se dégager qu'un flash les prit en flagrant délit. Le paparazzi s'enfuit en courant, et Mitsunari repoussa son agresseur.

- Enfoiré… ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

Le borgne haussa les épaules, avant de lui sourire.

- Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, Mitsunari. Un conseil : dors bien, vu ce qui t'attends demain matin…

L'argenté lui lança un regard noir, et il s'éloigna.

~ 0 ~

Son réveil sonna et vint sortir Mitsunari de son sommeil. Ce matin, répétitions. Il entendit un grand brouhaha à l'extérieur et regarda l'heure : huit heures du matin. On était samedi, qui foutait un bazar pareil ?

- _Dors bien, vu ce qui t'attends demain matin…_

Oh, non… L'argenté se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Des journalistes. Des camions de télé. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il soupira, puis alla déjeuner. Certes, ils l'avaient réveillé, mais ils n'allaient certainement pas l'empêcher de prendre un bon repas et de se préparer correctement avant d'aller s'expliquer. Il alluma la télé pour voir ce qui se passait.

« _- Nous sommes devant l'immeuble de Mitsunari Toyotomi, révélé par Motochika Chosokabe comme étant Ishida, le célèbre chanteur du groupe Osaka Winter. Des photos alarmantes qui pourraient confirmer l'homosexualité de la star ont été prises par un journaliste. Nous attendons qu'il sorte de chez lui pour lui demander des explications, et nous espérerons qu'il voudra bien nous en fournir. Nous pensons désormais qu'il est réveillé, et qu'il ne tardera pas à descendre._

_- Merci Asuka, maintenant une courte page de pub pour… -_ »

Puis coupa la télé. Bon. La situation n'était pas si terrible, il fallait positiver. Allez, motivation. Il termina de manger ses céréales puis partit se doucher en vitesse. Il garda sa coupe de cheveux habituelle (la mèche barrant son visage), enfila un t-shirt, un jean et des tongs, puis décida d'aller confirmer les soupçons des journalistes. Il prit une inspiration, avant de sortir de chez lui. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de l'immeuble, il fut assailli par une horde de micros.

- Mitsunari Toyotomi, est-ce vrai que vous êtes Ishida ? Êtes-vous le fils adoptif d'Hanbei, le célèbre chanteur ?

L'argenté acquiesça.

- Oui, le vrai nom d'Ishida est bien Mitsunari Toyotomi, je suis un lycéen d'Honno-Ji. Ishida est le nom de mes vrais parents, et je suis le fils adoptif d'Hanbei et Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Les rumeurs concernant mon homosexualité sont fondées : je suis gay. Mais la photo avec Motochika fut prise au mauvais moment : il avait repéré le journaliste, et je me suis fait avoir par cet idiot écervelé. Je n'ai aucune relation amoureuse avec lui.

Les journalistes semblèrent redoubler d'ardeur.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour vous, maintenant que votre identité et votre homosexualité ont été percées à jour ?

Mitsunari sourit.

- Eh bien, je vais tenter de concilier le lycée, les concerts et les médias. Ce ne sera pas simple, maintenant que mon identité a été révélée, mais je ne pense pas que le groupe en pâtira. Nous livrerons toujours une performance exemplaire. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais aller à mes répétitions.

Le chanteur s'éloigna, tandis que les journalistes faisaient leur reporting aux cameramen. Il soupira, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était suivi par une foule de paparazzis. Nouveau soupir. Il devait s'y habituer, maintenant ! Il se fit arrêter plusieurs fois dans la rue pour confirmer que c'était bien lui Ishida, signer des autographes ou prendre des photos, et finalement, il arriva à la salle de répétitions après trente minutes de marche, au lieu des quinze habituelles. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas foule dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer se balader dans la rue à, par exemple, treize heure. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas de chauffeur personnel ? Lorsqu'il arriva, les autres membres du groupe semblaient inquiets.

- Ah, Mitsunari ! Tu vas bien ?

Le chanteur s'effondra sur un fauteuil.

- Non, je suis crevé ! Je me suis fait arrêter par au moins une trentaine de fans en route !

Yoshitsugu lui sourit.

- Eh bien, c'était prévisible. Bienvenue dans notre Monde, celui des « _people_ ».

L'argenté soupira. C'est vrai, maintenant que le Japon connaissait son vrai visage et son nom, il ne pourrait plus être en paix car c'était une star.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter ça au quotidien, vous êtes bien plus courageux que moi… Bon, on y va ? Répéter va me changer les idées.

Les membres du groupe acquiescèrent, avant d'interpréter la chanson _Invoke_.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce de l'identité et l'homosexualité d'Ishida. Mitsunari vivait un enfer au quotidien, sans cesse traqué par des paparazzis qui le suivaient jusque dans les boutiques. Mais le pire était à venir car aujourd'hui c'était Lundi… Sur le chemin du lycée, l'argenté remua toutes les façons possibles et imaginables d'éviter de se faire lyncher mais aucune tactique convaincante ne vint tomber du ciel comme par magie. Il soupira, lorsqu'il fut soudainement rejoint par Yukimura et Sasuke, du groupe Cloudy Dream.

- Yo ! On a pensé que tu allais avoir quelques difficultés avec tes fans si tu n'étais pas entouré par des protecteurs, alors on vient te prêter main forte, comme on est un peu responsables aussi.

Son sauveur. Finalement, il existait une justice en ce Monde. Mitsunari fit une prière silencieuse, avant de les remercier tous les deux pour leur aide. Ils discutèrent comme si de rien n'était, tandis que les journalistes les criblaient de flash.

- Vous êtes habitués à ça, à force ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Il faut bien. De toute façon ils ne veulent pas nous lâcher, qu'importe ce qu'on leur dit ou ce qu'on leur fait. Une fois, Motochika a failli en frapper un mais s'est fait arrêté par Ieyasu et Keiji, heureusement. Un énième scandale aurait suivi, déjà qu'avec Motonari il n'arrête pas de faire des étincelles…

- Le feu qui brûle dans le cœur de Motochika est puissant, c'est tout ! Je suis heureux d'être ami avec quelqu'un de passionné comme lui !

Yukimura et son compagnon eurent une discussion animée vis-à-vis de l'attitude de leur chanteur, avant d'arriver devant le lycée.

- _Are you ready_, Mitsunari Toyotomi ?

Masamune accompagné de Kojuro vint les rejoindre devant l'entrée. Mitsunari regarda le brun, avant d'acquiescer. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq, et furent fixés par de nombreux élèves. Le chanteur du groupe Osaka Winter eut un sourire nerveux.

- Je sens que je vais détester cette ambiance…

Mais soudain, une fille s'avança vers lui et lui confier un paquet.

- Euh, acceptes ceci s'il-te-plaît ! Ce sont des chocolats que j'ai fait pour toi, Ishida !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le personnage enfoui en Mitsunari se réveilla. Il prit délicatement le paquet des mains de la jeune fille, puis la remercia avec son plus beau sourire, avant de prendre sa main et d'y déposer un baiser.

- Merci, je les mangerai en pensant à toi.

L'argenté mit une main dans ses cheveux, les mettant en arrière d'un geste nonchalant. La lycéenne cria une sorte de « kyaaah ! » de fangirl, puis partit en courant. Mitsunari sourit, puis se réveilla soudain.

- Hey, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une deuxième personnalité.

- En fait, tu es schizophrène. Intéressant.

- OOOH, MITSUNARI ! Tu brûles d'un feu ardent pour tes fans !

- Je pense que je m'abstiendrai de commenter cela…

Dans l'ordre : Masamune, Sasuke, Yukimura et Kojuro. Le chanteur se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, alors que ses nouveaux amis se moquaient gentiment de lui. Masamune vint passer une main autour de son épaule, et écarta ses cheveux de son visage.

- C'est étonnant, tout de même ! Juste comme ça, tu es Ishida, et si je fais ça… il remit la mèche en place : tu es Mitsunari ! Comment as-tu eu cette idée ?

L'argenté sourit.

- Mes parents adoptifs adoraient me coiffer comme ça, alors que mes vrais parents me coiffaient les cheveux en arrière.

Tous eurent un petit « oh » intéressé, avant de continuer à avancer jusqu'à leur classe, qui était désormais remplie de stars toutes plus célèbres les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Kotaro, Tsuruhime, Matsu et Toshiie vinrent à leur rencontre. Ce fut le brun qui parla en premier :

- Mitsunari, tu n'avais jamais dit que tu étais Ishida, pourquoi ? Tu ne nous faisais pas confiance, je vais pleurer !

Tandis que le Président du Conseil des élèves tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter son ami, Tsuruhime disait qu'elle l'avait toujours su, que c'était évident, qu'elle l'avait senti… Bref, se vantait de ses talents de voyante Matsu, elle, voulait préparer un grand festin pour célébrer cela. Kotaro était neutre, toujours avec cette attitude calme qui lui était propre. Soudain, une fille de la classe vint les voir.

- Euh, Mitsunari… On se demandait, est-ce que tu pourrais nous chanter une chanson ?

L'argenté fut surpris, avant d'hocher la tête.

- Oui, bien sûr. Laquelle voudriez-vous entendre ?

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir, avant de sourire.

- _Invoke_, ce serait possible ?

Mitsunari acquiesça, puis se mit à chanter.

- _Surechigai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au,  
Tagai no hane no itami kanjite iru…  
Sabishisa ni yogoreta ude de daita,  
Sore igai no nanika wo shiranai kara…_

Il continua, un silence religieux emplissant la salle. Lorsqu'il termina, il y eut un espace de temps pendant lequel tout le monde fut sonné : la voix de Mitsunari était vraiment exceptionnelle. Puis soudain, les élèves se dirigèrent vers lui en criant.

- C'était trop cool !

- Tu es vraiment Ishida en plus d'être notre Roi, c'est la classe !

L'argenté fut secoué par de nombreux fans, avant que finalement la sonnerie ne retentisse et qu'ils ne doivent se mettre au travail. Motochika et Motonari étaient absents, sûrement pour s'expliquer sur l'accident qu'il avait néanmoins éclairci. Cette nouvelle vie, il allait décidément mettre du temps avant de s'y habituer.

~ 0 ~

- Mitsunari, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour les devoirs ce soir ? Tu n'as pas de répétitions ou de concert, n'est-ce-pas ?

Déjà deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'annonce de l'identité et l'homosexualité d'Ishida. Mitsunari commençait à s'habituer aux multiples groupies, ainsi qu'aux paparazzis qui l'assaillaient sans cesse. Motochika était venu s'excuser pour son irresponsabilité, visiblement sermonné par Motonari, qui s'était excusé à son tour. L'argenté avait bien sûr accepté : il ne voyait pas de raison de leur en vouloir, vu qu'il aurait dû le faire à un moment ou un autre, et puis maintenant c'était fait de toute façon. En plus, le groupe n'en avait que plus de popularité.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pas de problème. Avec quoi rencontres-tu des difficultés ?

Petit à petit, la rivalité entre les trois groupes disparaissait. Mitsunari commençait à développer de bonnes relations avec chacun des membres, notamment Ieyasu qui, il devait l'avouer, ne le laissait pas indifférent. En plus, un titre dans lequel ils faisaient bosser ensembles Rising Sun et Osaka Winter était en train d'être enregistré. Tous les journaux ne parlaient déjà que de ce futur « hit », annoncé pour dans une semaine. La chanson serait en anglais, et ses paroles seraient le reflet de la rivalité passée des deux groupes.

- Le devoir maison de maths… Je suis perdu !

Mitsunari sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir la rencontre de ses nouveaux amis, ils lui avaient apporté beaucoup de choses malgré le fait qu'ils l'aient révélé au public.

- Très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'expliquer tout ça. On va chez moi ?

Ieyasu hocha la tête, avant de suivre l'argenté jusqu'à son immeuble. Bien sûr, les paparazzis ne manquèrent pas de les incendier de multiples flashs lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ensembles (Mitsunari voyait déjà les gros titres : une relation entre les deux chanteurs rivaux, si proche d'une collaboration ? Mais il n'en espérait pas tant). Une fois leurs chaussures enlevées, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent pour travailler. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à se concentrer, malgré leurs efforts acharnés. Tandis que Ieyasu se faisait expliquer un exercice, il regarda son ami de plus près : ses cheveux d'un gris très clair ondulaient sur son visage, ses yeux fins d'une si belle couleur légèrement jaune, son visage pâle, ses joues rosies, et ses lèvres si alléchantes. Il ferait tout pour y goûter, mais ne voulait pas s'y risquer sous peine de perdre Mitsunari. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il le fixait, et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Euh… Tu as dit que tu étais homosexuel à la télé, non ?

Le chanteur d'Osaka Winter se demanda vaguement où son ami voulait en venir, avant d'hocher la tête.

- Tu sais… Je…

Ieyasu se mit à rougir, et détourna le regard. Il s'approcha doucement de Mitsunari, puis l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord, pour ensuite partager un long baiser. Le brun se sépara, puis caressa délicatement la joue de son compagnon.

- Je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

L'argenté lui sourit, puis réclama un autre baiser. Son ami lui donna bien volontiers, et rapidement la température augmenta dans la pièce. Les mains se mirent à explorer le corps de l'autre, les regards brûlants échangés.

- Tu crois ? Alors je ferai mieux de t'en persuader.

~ 0 ~

_« La nouvelle chanson des groupes Rising Sun et Osaka Winter dont le nom est Naked Arms vient tout juste de sortir, nous vous l'offrons en exclusivité pour la première fois à la télé, ce soir en direct de leur concert à Tokyo ! »_

Mitsunari jeta un regard à son amant, et sourit. Ieyasu devait faire le premier couplet, mais semblait avoir le trac. Tous les membres des deux groupes s'étaient entraînés jour et nuit et étaient fins prêts pour interpréter la chanson de la meilleure façon possible. La musique commença, et le brun mit sa capuche avant de commencer.

_All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone,_

_In a world beaten and broken I can see a rising sun !_

_Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hi-ide…_

_Try to stop all this destruction, find a way, turn the tide !_

_Reveal the bond that's made,_

_Between the light and the sha-ade…_

Ce fut au tour de Mitsunari de prendre la parole. Mais avant, un solo de guitare était prévu. Il s'élança sur la scène, près de son micro, et donna tout ce qu'il pouvait dans cet air qu'ils avaient répété tant de fois, avant de se mettre à chanter à son tour.

_Shining white and hot is a moon so unforgiving,_

_The break of day will leave a scar !_

_Nothing we believe can project us from tomorrow,_

_Enjoy today from where we are !_

_I will believe to the end,_

_Even with my face pressed to the fi-ire…_

_I won't be shaken or moved,_

_By the heat getting closer and hi-igher !_

Ils se mirent alors à chanter tous les deux, avec toute la force qu'ils possédaient.

_Sink or swim,_

_Lose or win,_

_Hold on with my naked arms !_

Ieyasu reprit seul, et Mitsunari alla à ses côtés pour jouer le refrain à la guitare.

_All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone,_

_In a world beaten and broken I can see a rising sun !_

_Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hi-ide…_

_Try to stop all this destruction, find a way, turn the tide !_

_Reveal the bond that's made,_

_Between the light and the sha-ade…_

Un nouveau solo de guitare de Mitsunari fit vibrer la scène, et il reprit la chanson :

_Everywhere I go there is dark and there is sorrow,_

_It's always just a step away !_

_Always so amazing, the evil sky above me,_

_It always seems so far away !_

Il laissa le travail de la guitare à Sasuke et Nagamasa, en tendant sa main vers le ciel puis en la refermant en baissant le bras lentement.

_Look in the water and see,_

_Mirrored memories scatter and sink inside…_

_Friendship are broken and made,_

_Now the curtain has fallen on those who tried !_

Une nouvelle fois, ils reprirent tous les deux :

_Flowers rise,_

_Stormy skies,_

_Feel heaven's power on earth !_

Puis seulement Ieyasu, dont l'ombre sembla pendant un instant emplie d'une lumière apaisante.

_I see my infinite dreams coming to an e-end,_

_Sparks are flying, but my spirit will not break or even bend !_

_Now I see my destiny only brings me pain,_

_Now the sunshine and the shade are forced toge-ether aga-ain !_

_I choose to follow the light,_

_Flowing through me here toni-ight… !_

Enfin, Mitsunari entama un dernier solo de guitare, mais Nagamasa ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Il lança un sourire au chanteur, qui ne put que lui rendre, avant de se remettre à chanter le dernier couplet.

_I see my infinite dreams coming to an e-end,_

_Sparks are flying, but my spirit will not break or even bend !_

_Now I see all of my fire only brings me pain,_

_From inside me or around me I will burn just the sa-ame !_

_Moving up, _

_I'll never stop,_

_Until I come out on to-o-op !_

Enfin, la chanson se termina sur un dernier air de guitare joué par les trois guitaristes du groupe. Lorsqu'ils finirent, le public les acclama. Ieyasu vint aux côtés de Mitsunari.

- Je pense que nous ferons beaucoup d'autres duos, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr…

L'argenté lui sourit.

- Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, si on commençait maintenant ?

Avant de l'embrasser.

_- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

* * *

U_U Oui bon je sais comme idée d'OS c'est assez étrange. En même temps je comptais en faire une fic mais je me suis dit que c'était pas raisonnable… Donc j'ai tout compressé (désolée si la relation entre Ieyasu et Mitsunari évolue BEAUCOUP trop vite T_T) Un petit bonus, la traduction des paroles de la chanson qui est originellement le thème d'ouverture de Sengoku Basara 3 : Samurai Heroes… Donc les paroles n'en sont que plus vraies.

Ieyasu :

Tous ces rêves, tout mon espoir, toutes ces vies perdues,

Dans un Monde écrasé et brisé, je peux voir un soleil se lever !

S'enflammer, brûler la terre, nulle part où se cacher…

Essayer d'arrêter toute cette destruction, trouver un moyen, inverser la tendance !

Révéler le lien créé,

Entre la lumière et l'ombre…

Mitsunari :

Brillant de blanc et de chaleur, la lune est si implacable,

La rupture de cette journée laissera une cicatrice !

Rien de ce que nous croyons ne peut nous projeter dans le lendemain,

Profitez dès aujourd'hui du lieu où nous sommes !

Je croirais jusqu'à la fin,

Même avec mon visage appuyé contre le feu…

Je ne tremblerai ni ne bougerai,

Par la chaleur devenant plus proche et plus forte !

Ieyasu et Mitsunari :

Marche ou crève,

Perdre ou gagner,

Je le retiendrai avec mes bras nus !

Ieyasu :

Tous ces rêves, tout mon espoir, toutes ces vies perdues,

Dans un Monde écrasé et brisé, je peux voir un soleil se lever !

S'enflammer, brûler la terre, nulle part où se cacher…

Essayer d'arrêter toute cette destruction, trouver un moyen, inverser la tendance !

Révéler le lien créé,

Entre la lumière et l'ombre…

Mitsunari :

Partout où je vais, il y a l'ombre et la tristesse,

Ce n'est jamais qu'à un pas !

Toujours aussi étonnant, le ciel démoniaque au dessus-de moi,

Semble toujours si loin !

Regarde dans l'eau et vois,

Dans ce miroir les souvenirs dispersés et ne voulant pas te quitter…

Des amitiés sont brisées et créées,

Maintenant, le rideau est tombé sur ceux qui ont essayé !

Mitsunari et Ieyasu :

Les fleurs poussent,

Le ciel est orageux,

Sentez la puissance du ciel sur la Terre !

Ieyasu :

Je vois mes rêves infinis arriver à leur fin,

Les étincelles volent, mais mon esprit ne se brisera ou ne pliera pas !

Maintenant je vois que mon destin ne m'apporte que de la douleur,

À présent, le soleil et l'ombre se rencontrent et fusionnent à nouveau !

Je choisis de suivre la lumière,

Circulant à travers moi ce soir… !

Mitsunari : 

Je vois mes rêves infinis arriver à leur fin,

Les étincelles volent, mais mon esprit ne se brisera ou ne pliera pas !

Maintenant je vois que mon destin ne m'apporte que de la douleur,

À l'intérieur ou autour de moi, je brûlerai du même feu !

Progresser,

Je ne m'arrêterai jamais,

Jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive en tête !

~ 0 ~

Bon, maintenant ça me semble un peu plus logique pour mes choix de qui chante ci qui chante ça (je trouve ces paroles étonnamment vraies, même si je me répète XD)… J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dit à tchao bonsoir !


End file.
